Amor imposible
by UnSilencioMas
Summary: Después de tres meses de soledad, Alexis sale del reformatorio dejando todos sus recuerdos y dolor en él. Dispuesta a pasar un verano tranquilo en Florida antes de volver a su verdadera casa. Al menos eso esperaba ella. Pero se cruza en el camino de quien no debía. Christian...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Con la marcha de Daniel y Mia, los días se han resumido a levantarme, ir a clase, volver a mi habitación y llorar hasta quedarme dormida. Llorar es lo único que me calma, lo único que me hace darme cuenta de lo estúpida y tonta que he sido. Lo único que me hace dar cuenta que él existió. De vez en cuando como, pero pocas veces ya que tengo el estómago cerrado, hasta creo que he adelgazado pero no mucho, o me pongo a estudiar aunque no me concentro; no tengo nada más que hacer, o mejor dicho no tengo fuerzas para hacer algo más, nada que no sea llorar. Si por mí fuera me quedaba hibernando en la cama hasta el verano.

Por mi desgracia ni siquiera en mi cama puedo alejarme de todo. Lo único que hago es soñar que estoy en un salón muy lujoso y que al girarme le veo. Veo esos ojos azules, aquél cabello castaño alborotado como tanto le gustaba, esas camisetas que tanto se le marcaban a la piel pero sin exagerar, y esa sonrisa arrogando en la que está escrito, _rey del mundo. _Sus ojos me miran pero lo hacen burlándose de mí. En el momento que clava esos ojos en mí, escucho en mi cabeza_ te arrepentirás de volverte a cruzar en mi camino_

.  
En ese mismo instante me despierto alterada.

Cuando Daniel se marchó tres meses atrás, me puse a llorar como una histérica, aunque no era la primera vez que lloraba desde que leí la carta de… Él. Solo habían pasando unos días desde que se marchó y aún no le dije nada a Daniel ni a Mia. Aunque creo que lo sabían. No hablé más de él, hasta que Daniel se marchó.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

Estuvimos todo el día haciendo tonterías en su cuarto los tres. Yo me reía sin ganas, pero intentaba que no se me viese lo mal que estaba por dentro. Creo que no notaron nada, pero todo se me fue en el momento de la despedida.

- Nos vemos pronto y cuídate – dijo Mia abrazándolo.

- Tranquila, sabes que estoy hecho un toro – Se rieron pero yo no.

Ambos me miraron fijamente extrañados y yo lo único que estaba haciendo era contener las lágrimas. Soy muy débil para las despedidas. Al parecer se dieron cuenta y sonrieron. Daniel me abrazó muy fuerte y dejé de hacerme la fuerte.  
- Nos volveremos a ver tonta – me intentó consolar pero ambos sabíamos que eso era imposible, una vez que empiezo a llorar, no paro hasta que no quede más.

- Pero… falta mucho.

- ¿Y qué? Los tres no vivimos lejos, saldremos en cuanto nos veamos de nuevo; además, sin ti, ¿cómo volveré a ver a Ashton?

- Vaya, gracias. Ya veo cuánto te intereso – digo haciéndome la ofendida.

Nos reímos los tres y le acompañamos a la parada del autobús, ya que yo no le soltaba. Soy así, en las despedidas me aferro hasta el último momento. Al llegar Daniel nos dio un fuerte abrazo a cada una.

- Nos vemos este verano. ¡Nos iremos de fiesta! – Gritó.

- Bueno, tranquilo que aún falta – intento calmarlo.

- Este verano no se librarán de su hermanito – dijo como una amenaza.

No reímos ya que él jamás podrá sonar malo.

Al final tras muchos abrazos más se montó en el autobús mientras yo seguía llorando, y por lo que vi, Mia hacía el esfuerzo de parecer fuerte. Vimos como nuestro hermanito – sobrenombre que le puse yo misma cuando los tres éramos como una familia – se marchaba hasta dentro de tres meses.

Al llegar al reformatorio por fin pude dejar de llorar. Mia y yo fuimos a mi habitación porque no queríamos estar solas y ella quería hablar conmigo. Al llegar fui al baño mientras Mia se quitaba los zapatos. Era como una costumbre de los tres, al llegar a la habitación, fuera zapatos.

- Mia, ¿quieres comer algo? – pregunté saliendo del baño.

Me quedé parada en medio de la habitación viendo como Mia leía el trozo de papel que tantas veces he leído en tan pocos días y que tanto me ha hecho sufrir. Aún con todo no he podido tirarlo, sencillamente no puedo. Creo que cierta parte de mí necesita conservarla.

_ La parte masoquista._

Necesito leerla cada noche para llorar hasta el agotamiento y poder dormir. Comienzo a pensar que no es muy sano que se diga. Todas y cada una de esas palabras están a fuego dentro de mí, _seguiré con mi vida donde la dejé_. Esa parte en especial es la que me quita el sueño. Significa: _tranquila, seguiré tirándome todo lo que se mueva. _Y en cierto modo se lo pedí.

_ En cierto modo no, ¡se lo dijiste!_

- La tienes desde la mañana siguiente – dijo Mia mirándome triste y sacándome de mis penosos y autodestructivos pensamientos – esa noche hicieron el amor y a la mañana siguiente él te dejó esto, ¿no?

Fui hasta la cama y me senté a su lado, es increíble lo que me duele oírlo en voz alta.

- Sí. – Sorprendentemente mi voz sonó fría. Al menos hay algo que he aprendido, ocultar el dolor.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó cautelosa.

- Que tenía un novio llamado Matt, que a él solo lo utilicé aquí dentro – respiro hondo – que Nicole tenía razón cuando le dijo que yo era una aprovechada y que jamás le quise.

- Vamos, le mentiste en todo.

- No en todo – me miró expectante a lo que yo proseguí – le dije que cada cual debe seguir con su vida y eso mismo voy a hacer. Como seguro él ya ha hecho.

Me levanté dispuesta a no seguir con esta conversación e ignorando el dolor que me provocó mi última frase, le quité la carta y le guardé en el primer cajón de mi mesilla de noche.

- Si vas a seguir con tu vida, ¿por qué guardas la carta? Eso solo te hará mal.

- Pienso tirarla, pero no ahora – dije volviéndome a sentar a su lado.

- ¿Cuándo?

- No lo sé. Solo han pasado unos días, ni una semana. Solo necesito tiempo para olvidarlo – dije más para convencerme a mí, que a ella.

- Para olvidarle o para hacerte creer que él te ha olvidado.

La miré y no supe responder. Yo mismo sé a ciencia cierta que no lo olvidaré, jamás podré. Christian será siempre el único que me podrá tener entre sus brazos. Y sé que suena… una auténtica tontería, pero no me veo con otro hombre. No soporto que otro pueda tocar solo lo que sus manos han podido. Las únicas que han tenido mi cuerpo bajo su dominio; puede que en un futuro lejano encuentre a un buen hombre pero…

_ Un futuro muy, muy lejano._

- Necesito tiempo para al menos no ponerme a llorar al oír su nombre, para no pensar en él a cada maldito segundo del día, para no soñar cada noche con él… necesito tiempo para seguir con mi vida.

- No has elegido ninguna de las dos opciones – dijo Mia sonriendo levemente.

- Sé que no lo olvidaré, pero quiero que este maldito dolor en el pecho desaparezca, poder pensar en estos tres meses con él, como un bonito recuerdo. Y una parte de mí quiere creer que él sigue pensando en mí, pero quiero que siga adelante y que se olvide de que existo para que sea feliz; otra parte de mí quiere creer que él me olvidó al segundo de salir de mi habitación, que no se siente tan destruido como yo.

- ¿Qué parte va ganando?

- La segunda. Tenías razón cuando me advertiste, aunque piense que ha jugado conmigo y sea un cabrón, no puedo ver que sufra.

- Deberías ser más egoísta – dijo Mia mientras me limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

- O más fuerte.

- Alexis…

- Mia, él es muy posible que no mandara esos mensajes.

- ¿Cómo? Me estás diciendo que Nicole…?

- Sí.

- ¡En cuanto la vea la dejo sin un puto cabello en esa asquerosa cabeza! – gritó levantándose de la cama.

- Calma. Y luego Christian era el violento – me reí sin ganas – lo supe esa noche viendo sus mensajes. Iba a esperar para hablar con él hasta la mañana pero…

- Se marchó – terminó Mia y se volvió a sentar tomándome la mano entre las suyas – Yo creo que este verano tienes que buscarle y explicarle. Quizás…

- No. Está bien que los mensajes no los mandara él, pero le dijo a Nicole y eso lo escuché perfectamente, que no me quería, que era…

- ¿Un entretenimiento?

- Y me lo confirmó en la cara.

- Tal vez…

- ¡No! – grité antes de que siguiera – Mia, por favor. Necesito olvidarme de él, no arreglarlo. Después del verano volveré a mi casa y me hermano me necesita con él. Christian es mi pasado.

- ¿Y qué pasa si lo vuelves a ver?

- Nunca le volveré a ver – dije convencida, pero en el acto sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- Pero él seguro que va a las carreras.

- Yo no pienso ir por nada del mundo. Y déjalo ya, por favor. No quiero oír hablar de él nunca más.

_ Nunca más. Como si todo lo que dices se cumpliera._

- Bueno… pues tengo una noticia.

- ¿Cuál?

- Me marcho – dijo en voz baja pero la oí.

Lo más seguro es que ella no quisiese dejarme sola pero no soy egoísta y sé que lo mejor es que se marche. No puedo pedir más de lo que ya me ha ayudado. Además me vendrá bien estar sola, ¿no?

- ¿No te alegras? – pregunté.

- No quiero que estés sola.

_ Bingo._

- Mia, me vendrá bien pensar. Y tu novio te estará esperando, digo yo.

Tras la mención del chico sonrió radiante. Solo espero que el tipo la haya esperado sino le tendré que cortar los huevos. Creo que Daniel me ayudaría

_ Por supuesto que lo haría._

- Te lo presentaré este verano. Si mis padres me dejan salir con él; estoy deseando verle, mañana al fin.

- Vale, vale. Lo conoceré, pero conste que le sacaré fallos.

Estuvimos la tarde entera viendo películas y hablando sobre lo que podríamos hacer en el verano. Yo solo pensaba en la playa, me encanta. Antes de que Mia se fuese a dormir le pedí una última cosa.

- Mia, si te encuentras a Nicole…

- Yo no sé nada – dijo - ¿Y si me encuentro a Christian?

- Él conoce a todo el mundo, ¿y si me pregunta por ti?

- En tal caso, dile que me olvidado de él y que estoy feliz.

- Vamos que mienta – dijo suspirando.

- Exacto. Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, entre abrazos, besos y lágrimas nos despedimos. No sin antes escuchar de su parte.

- El amor es muy bonito cuando lo puedes tener pero cuando es imposible es mejor olvidar. Recuerda que el odio es el sentimiento que sustituye al amor cuando el corazón quiere olvidar. Recuérdalo.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

A día de hoy, lo sigo recordando cada mañana. Cuando ya no queda amor lo único que puede permanecer es odio e indiferencia. Eso de ser amigos después de novios nunca lo he visto posible.

_Como si fuese a volver a verle_

Después de tres meses sola. De tres meses llorando en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Y tres meses aguantando a Ash por teléfono (sí, se lo tuve que contar y rogarle para que no viniese). Después de tres meses vuelvo a ser yo. La amable, independiente y simpática Alexis. Aunque tengo que admitir que tengo más mal humor, solo de pensar en verle la cara a mi padre…

Hoy nada más levantarme con una gran sonrisa, cosa poco habitual en mí en estos meses, me he vestido he cogido la maleta y me he marchado a la parada del autobús. Ya en él miro por la ventanilla el sol resplandeciente.  
Parece que hasta el tiempo está hoy de mi parte. Me acuerdo que tengo que avisar a los demás y saco el móvil.

_Alexis:_

_ Ya estoy en el autobús_

_ Ashton:_

_ Yo no puedo ir hasta la semana que viene_

_ Alexis:_

_ ¿Por qué?_

_ Ashton: _

_ Mi prima no ha vuelto. Pero tú espérame para hacer enojar a tu padre._

_ Alexis: Jaja te esperaré. Ya Daniel también _

_ Ashton:_

_ Mejor_

Me río yo sola en el asiento. Es obvio que estos dos acaban juntos de eso me ocupo yo. También me acuerdo de Mia y miro a ver si me contesta.

_Alexis:_

_ Sabrás que llego esta tarde, ¿no?_

_ Mia:_

_ Por supuesto. Estoy deseando verte_

_ Alexis:_

_ ¿Le has dicho a alguien sobre mí?_

_ Mia:_

_ Absolutamente a nadie. Ni a mi novio le he dicho tu nombre. Pero me ha dicho que no es bueno acercarse a quien tú ya sabes… aunque no le he dicho tampoco que tú has tenido algo con él._

Sonrío. La verdad es que ya escuchar hablar sobre él no me afecta… tanto como antes. Y Mia teme que me vuelva a venir abajo. Como el primer mes… Recuerdo que fue ella la que prácticamente me obligó a contárselo a Ash. Solo saben ellas y Daniel, que también me llamó y tuvo el teléfono hasta el cansancio. La verdad es que este último mes ha sido el mejor de todos.  
Podía dormir y comer con normalidad. Y he terminado los estudios sorprendentemente con muy buena nota. El tiempo lo cura todo, aunque siempre quedan cicatrices.

_Alexis:_

_ A mí me lo vas a contar. Nos vemos esta tarde o mañana, no sé si estoy cansada te llamo._

Dejo el móvil y me pongo los auriculares, pongo _**Every breath you take **__de The Police.  
_Me la dijo Daniel hace mucho y la llevo escuchando bastante tiempo. Me pongo a mirar por la ventanilla. Ya no me afecta hablar de Christian. Ya no sueño con él. Y ya no está en mi cabeza a cada segundo del día. Pero… no se puede decir que le haya olvidado.

_No le has olvidado_

Le odio. Le odio por hacer que le quiera tanto. Le odio por hacerme sufrir. Le odio por no dejar que le explicase y huyese la mañana siguiente.

Le odio porque si no lo hago, le amaré y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir. Le odio porque al cerrar mis ojos su imagen envuelve mi pensamiento lleno de nostalgia, y la impotencia del poder gritar a los cuatro vientos el poder decirle te quiero, que al pasar del tiempo su imagen está latiendo en mí y cada recuerdo, cada suspiro es como sentir un puñal en mi corazón lleno de amor e impotencia. Por eso debo odiarle, ¿no?

Pero eso ya no importa. Lo importante es que pasaré un verano tranquilo en casa de mi padre y después a casa, porque pienso ir a la universidad como mi madre quería. ¿Qué podría pasar?

_Que el destino le diese por volvérmela a jugar._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Christian POV.**_

Me despierto de golpe al escuchar a mi "querida" madre subiendo las persianas bastante fuerte, ¿para qué comprar un despertador que seguro estampo contra la pared la primera mañana si tienes una madre tan cariñosa? Y ella para mi desgracia no tiene botón de apagado, créanme, lo he intentado encontrar y no hay manera. Me escondo bajo la almohada evitando que mi consciencia se haga presente pero fracaso, otra vez… Dios… no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada de lo que hice anoche. Y por el dolor persistente de cabeza tengo la gran resaca de la semana, otra vez… genial, nada le gusta más a mi familia que fastidiarme cuando estoy de resaca. Simplemente perfecto.

Creo que entré en el bar de siempre con Ethan, lo mejor fue volver a ese bar donde he estado tantas y tantas noches, y quedarme mirando como un completo idiota el cartel que antes ni siquiera miré ni le di importancia.  
_Destiny's bar. _Y ahora me recuerda una y otra vez mis anteriores meses, pero como un completo masoquista, entro.

Anoche me puse a beber, creo que estaba bailando con una morena que tocaba demasiado para ser sinceros y la dejé allí sola. Fui a la barra y me puse a beber en cuanto esa golfa me llamó idiota. Claramente la miré de tal forma que se fue corriendo. Todo el mundo me vuelve a temer y lo agradezco, al menos me dejan solo. Pero otra puta noche me tuve que acordar de ella… Desde ahí todo está borroso. Espera, yo entré con Ethan al bar, pero… ¿y Ethan? No recuerdo haberle visto de nuevo. Ni sé qué coño hago en una cama y no en medio de la playa en la arena tirado como algunas veces… Creo que estaba bastante ocupado en ahogarme en alcohol para que en mi mente dejase de aparecer un par de ojos negros, como en mis sueños…

Logro sentir un brazo encima de mi espalda, ¿acaso me traje una mujer anoche? Esa sería una buena explicación de por qué estoy en una cama, pero raro. Sobre todo últimamente, ¿mi madre la ha visto? ¿y por qué no me ha echado la bronca? Raro. Y no soporto que ninguna mujer me abrace. Sencillamente no lo aguanto, no quiero a ninguna cerca.

_Excepto a ti, Alexis…_

Gruño. No es mía, ya no. Espera, nunca lo fue… Vale que fui el primer, que fue la primera con la que hice el amor y no tuve sexo como con otras, que todavía siento el calor de su piel en mis manos, que sigo percibiendo su olor haya donde vaya, que me ahogo al pensar que jamás voy a volver a probar su labios, que mataría por volver a ver su sonrisa, por escuchar su voz, por hacerla mía de nuevo.  
¡Mierda! Sal de mi cabeza. Pero qué hago discutiendo conmigo mismo, otra vez. Ya necesito una cerveza y sigo con resaca. Tres putos meses así.

- Tortolitos, hora de levantarse – escucho al estúpido de mi primo, siempre incordiando, desde la puerta de… digo yo que de mi cuarto. Aún no me he dignado a abrir los ojos. Pienso estar bajo esta almohada lo que resta del día.

_O de vida._

También es verdad. ¿Para qué? Solo la sacaré para una cosa. Y es solo para volver a emborracharme. Al menos así no me acuerdo de… gruño de nuevo, deja de meterte en mi cabeza.

- Christian, deja de gruñir y arriba – dice mi madre en si habitual tono firme y autoritario y… todo hay que decirlo, de mala hostia que solo usa para mí. La verdad lleva así conmigo desde que volví. Todo ha ido de mal en peor desde que salí de la cama donde dormía plenamente desnuda, abrazada a la almohada, con los labios entreabiertos rogándome atención, con su larga melena negra desordenada… gruño de nuevo.

_Tres gruñidos en lo que va de mañana y todavía ni has abierto los ojos. Muy bien Christian, eres un cabrón._

_**FLASHBACK**_

Después de escribir la carta para Alexis, se la dejé en el sitio que yo ocupaba en su cama. Antes de marcharme me quedé mirándola. ¿En serio esto se va a terminar así? Saqué el móvil sin pensar y le tomé una foto. Sin poder controlar mi cuerpo me senté en el borde de cama a su lado. Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla con mis nudillos, ella volteó su cara hacia mí, dándome una visión que me torturará de por vida de su labios entreabiertos.

- Me voy a marchar y te voy a olvidar. Seguiré con mi vida como si nunca te hubiese conocido, tal y como lo pediste. Debería odiarte y tú deberías odiarme. Sabía desde el primer momento que esto no tenía que ocurrir. Ya solo me queda mi orgullo y créeme que no dejaré que nadie me vuelva a destruir… porque juro que si te vuelvo a ver, no seré tan amable.  
Adiós, cariño.

Tras soltar todas esas palabras, me di cuenta que no me tragué ni una y eso que las dije yo mismo. Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y cerré los ojos por un momento al sentir su delicioso aliento sobre mi boca. Le di un suave beso de despedida y salí de esa habitación lo más rápido que pude, si no podría quedarme de por vida.  
Hice mi maleta más rápido de lo que pensé y me fui a la parada del autobús sin mirar atrás. Dispuesto a olvidar estos últimos tres meses, ya en el autobús tuve tiempo para enojarme conmigo mismo.

Me dijeron que nadie me quería en la vida, que todas me utilizaban, que ella me utilizaba, que yo sería únicamente la manera en que ningún otro se le acercaría, que haría lo posible por tenerme, que hasta se entregaría a mí, que jugaba conmigo, que era una cualquiera…

¡Dios! ¡Nicole me dijo que ella sabía que el día que me marcharía y que me contaría todo para no tener que volver a verme! ¡Para deshacerse de mí! Y yo no le creí; justo la noche de mi partida, sale a la luz la verdadera Alexis… dejando a una chica calculadora, egoísta, seria y sobre todo fácil. Aún recuerdo su pregunta, _¿Acaso tú pensabas que íbamos a tener una vida fuera de aquí, juntos? _Pues sí, al menos eso pensé. No hice otra cosa que mentir y lo odio.

Claro que yo también guardo algunas cosas para mí y que ella debería de haber sabido, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no guardo ninguna novia por ahí. Matt… solo de pensar que él podrá tocar y tener lo que mis manos han tenido el privilegio… Lo mataría justo ahora.

_Si supiese quien es…_

¿De qué me serviría? Nunca la volveré a ver, no la creo tan estúpida como para jugármela dos veces. Nadie es tan valiente, no conmigo.

_¿Ni siquiera ella?_

Antes de querer darme cabezazos contra el asiento de adelante, pude llegar a la parada de autobús de mi ciudad. Al llegar miré a ambos lados en busca de mi Audi R8 negro. Claramente mi coche se acondiciona a mi apodo. Mi coche… dios, yo creo que es lo único que he echado de menos, bueno y a Ethan, quien se supone que debería estar aquí con mi coche; no le he dejado en mi vida a nadie mi coche, más que a él, y porque sé a ciencia cierta que si le veo un solo rayón lo dejo inconsciente.

Me lo regaló mi abuelo por mi cumpleaños hace un año, desde entonces soy el Rey de la carretera. Y sí, suena demasiado arrogante pero soy así; sonó mi móvil y contesté sin ver quién era. Sabía perfectamente que sería Ethan diciendo que llegaba tarde.

-Dime – dije de manera brusca. Sabe que odio esperar, y lo peor, nadie contestaba el teléfono - ¿quién es? – pregunté elevando el tono de voz.

-No sabes lo que he extrañado ese carácter tuyo – escuché a Ethan a mi espalda.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto? Si estás aquí mismo, ¿para qué mierda me llamas? – dije molesto.

-Yo seré el tonto pero tú eres quien sigue sosteniendo el móvil en la oreja.

Yo bajé el móvil rápidamente a lo que él se comenzó a reír, para luego abrazarme. Nos separamos y fuimos al aparcamiento, donde vi mi coche todo reluciente.

-Como tú dijiste: sin rasguños, limpio y juro que no he metido a ninguna chica dentro – dijo lanzándome las llaves.

-Más te vale.

Una vez en el asiento del conductor pude respirar hondo. Por fin estaba en casa, casi es como si estos tres meses no hubieran existido, casi…

-Y… ¿dónde está tu chica? – preguntó Ethan.

Le ignoré y me puse en marcha. Sabía perfectamente que me estaba mirando fijamente esperando una respuesta, pero yo seguía concentrado en la carretera y en ver las distintas mansiones de alrededor.

-No has contestado.

-No hay ninguna chica – dije serio.

-Eso ya lo veo – dijo abarcando el coche con las manos. – Te estoy preguntando por la chica del internado, Ya sabes… la que logró enamorarte.

Paré el coche de golpe, de manera tan brusca que casi nos comemos el parabrisas. Le miré con toda la rabia e irá que llevo guardando desde anoche. Desde que desperté del sueño.

-¡Yo nunca he estado enamorado y nunca lo estaré! – grité como nunca, más bien me enfurecí.

Apreté el volante con mis manos de forma que lograba ver mis nudillos blancos. Como Ethan ya me conoce, se quedó callado a la espera de que me calme. Respiré hondo varias veces y volví a poner el coche en marcha. Él no me dijo nada. Sabe, al igual que mi familia, que tengo problemas para controlar mi ira y que es mejor callarse y alejarse cuando sucede; suspiré. Ella no se alejaría ni aunque yo se lo pidiese. No me dejaría solo.

_Te engañó._

Sacudo mi cabeza. Lo hacía para confundirme, lo más seguro. ¿Por qué mierda estoy pensando en ella? Tiempo al tiempo.  
Llevé a Ethan en silencio hasta su casa que quedaba a tres casas de la mía. Al llegar paré el coche y suspiré resignado, sabía que no se bajaría hasta que no le diese una explicación de mi cambio tan repentino de humor.

-No hay ninguna chica – repetí más calmado – Ya no.

-Hermano, te acabas de poner histérico por una mujer. Eso no te había pasado nunca. – sabía que por su tono de voz, estaba preocupado.

-Esta noche nos vemos en el bar de siempre y te cuento. Necesito varios litros de cerveza, tequila, ron, vodka y whisky.

-Alto, alto, alto – dijo riéndose – sabes que juntar es malo, ¿verdad?

-Esta noche me pienso poner peor que nunca – dije sonriendo, aunque levemente.

-¡El Rey ha vuelto! – se bajó del coche entre risas, pero antes me dijo – Suerte con tu madre.

-Gracias.

-La vas a necesitar – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica que a él no le quedaba.

Ethan es el amigo fiel que aunque estés jodido y hecho mierda, te hace sonreír con sus tonterías; me puse en marcha rumbo a mi casa, para mi desgracia quedaba mucho para la noche. Al llegar a mi supuesta casa, presioné el botón del interfono y rápidamente me abrieron. A lo lejos vi como la casa se hacía cada vez más grande, es increíble que una mansión blanca que hasta parece que da a las puertas del cielo, para mí sea un infierno. Mi infierno particular.

Tras aparcar mi coche en el gran garaje, tomé mi maleta y entré a la casa. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cerrar la puerta cuando mi abuela se lanzó a mis brazos, asfixiándome como siempre.

-Pero mira qué guapo estás – dijo besándome la mejilla.

-Abuela, lo vas a desgastar – salió mi hermanastro. Pero si a alguien debo considerar mi familia, es él. Al menos él no se mete en mi vida.

Todos me saludaron con un abrazo y de nuevo casi no puedo respirar por culpa de mi prima, pero bueno. Después de años y años he aprendido que ya que no les dejo que me vuelvan a tocar estando en casa, cuando llego de estar mucho tiempo en un reformatorio, les dejo. Y claro está, ellos no saben nada de a dónde voy en ese tiempo. Piensan que me marcho a visitar a mi abuelo. Solo mi madre y padrastro lo saben, y a mí, la verdad, me da lo mismo quién lo sepa.

_Al menos vuelves a tu estado natural de me vale todo._

-Hijo – miré a mi lado y ahí estaba mi madre.

Se acercó y me abrazó. La quiero, sí. Pero no me gusta que se metan en mi vida o me intenten cambiar; ella me defendía todo lo que podía de mi padre y ella es la única mujer por la que recibiría las palizas que hiciesen falta, aunque a mí no es que se me controle con facilidad.

_¿Seguro que es la única mujer por la que recibirías regaños? ¿La única que te calmaría?_

Sal de mis malditos pensamientos. Suspiré y mi madre se alejó de mí. Tomé mis cosas y subí a mi cuarto, no sin antes escuchar de mi madre:

-Luego subo a verte. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Gruñí por el pasillo. Yo ya sabía el tema de conversación, y dicho tema tiene cabello y ojos oscuros, labios rosas suaves y con un cuerpo para el pecado que ha vuelto loco al mismísimo demonio, es decir, a mí.

Me encanta dónde está mi habitación. Me deja una paz que en la casa no encuentro. En el pasillo solo hay un cuarto de invitados aparte del mío y no ha sido usado. Vamos, yo no soportaría tener a nadie al lado como…

-¡Mierda!

Christian, basta. Tras caminar por el pasillo regañándome a mí mismo por pensar en lo que no debía, entré por fin a mi cuarto. Estaba tal cual lo dejé. Estaba pintado de azul claro, con una gran cama de matrimonio, mesas a los lados, un escritorio con mi portátil, y todos los muebles de color negro. Una puerta da a mi baño que, por desgracia, se une mediante otra puerta con aquella habitación. Pero como nadie la ha usado, es mío; entré y me encontré con una bolsa roja en la encimera del lavabo, la abrí y ¿maquillaje?  
Mi prima…

Me duché y me puse otra camiseta y otros pantalones. Menuda molestia… tocaron la puerta, como todo el mundo hace en mi cuarto.

-Pasa.

Y cómo no, mi madre. Con su genuino gesto de preocupación mezclado con enojo, se sentó en mi cama y por lógica, hice lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal le ha ido?

-Mamá, los dos sabemos que no veías a preguntar eso.

-Sabes que estaba contenta, feliz por ti. Pero solo ha hecho falta ver que me correspondías el abrazo para saber que algo ha pasado.

-No me he metido en problemas en serio.

-Lo sé, esto es por una chica, ¿verdad?

Me tensé. Sabía perfectamente que veía a preguntar por ella, pero no pensé que fuese a ser tan directa.

-No. – dije frío, apretando los puños.

-Hijo, estabas distinto. Esa chica te estaba cambiando y sea lo que sea, creo que deberías arreglarlo. Se podía notar a distancia lo mucho que la querías, que la quieres. Ella era buena para ti, lo que sea que haya pasado se puede arreglar.

Eso fue lo que terminó con mi paciencia. Me levanté rápidamente y me pasé las manos varias veces por el cabello, pero no lograba calmarme. La necesitaba, vaya que sí.

-¡Tú no sabes una mierda! ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que la quiero! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡No quiero que la vuelvas a mencionar en tu vida! ¡Ella no es nada para mí! ¡Fui su juguete al igual que ella el mío! ¡Y para tu información por una vez en mi vida no he sido yo el único responsable de haberlo echado a perder! ¡Puedes meterte en lo que quieras, menos en este tema!

-Christian – escuché la voz firme de mi padrastro en la puerta, miré a mi madre y estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

La miré mientras ella no podía ni sostenerme la mirada, nadie puede, casi nadie. La miraba y… otra vez. Otra vez no podía sentir nada. Era como si mi cerebro se volviese a bloquear ante las emociones. Dejando al ser frío y distante de antes.  
Tomé el móvil, mi cartera y me marché de ahí. No sin que mi padrastro me parase en medio del salón.

-Una hora Christian. Una maldita hora y ya estamos igual, ¿todo será como antes?

-Sí – contesté en seco y azoté la puerta.

Caminé por las calles sin rumbo fijo, cualquiera diría que soy un cabrón por no importarme que mi madre llore. Pero cuando te crías escuchando sus llantos, intentas que no te afecten de cualquier modo, incluso aislándote, haciéndote creer que es tan normal como respirar. En cambio tengo que aceptar que con Alexis eso no ocurría, me dolía en el alma verla llorar, era imposible verlo. Mi débil, frágil, vulnerable niña.

Ahora ella estará riéndose del imbécil que ha tenido entre sus piernas tan solo unas horas atrás, y yo estaba caminando por la playa pensando en ella.

_Idiota_

Cuánta razón tenía ella… De repente me río. El Rey, el frío, el salvaje, el que todo le da igual; el que solo vive para las fiestas, las carreras y las peleas, el que solo piensa en él y únicamente en él… Yo, pensando en una mujer. Esto no puede seguir así.  
Tomé el móvil al ver que estaba oscureciendo y le mandé mensaje a Ethan por WhatsApp.

_Christian:_

_Te veo en el bar de siempre a la de YA._

_Ethan:_

_Ya lo hemos acordado, ¿no?_

_Christian:_

_Exacto._

_Ethan:_

_Voy en camino._

Guardé el móvil y me fui a nuestro bar. Estaba justo a primera línea de la playa, te podías tirar el agua casi después de salir por la puerta. Entré y me senté en la barra.

-Dame una cerveza.

A los pocos minutos llegó Ethan y pidió lo mismo. Nos sentamos en los sofás negros que estaban apartados de la pista de bailar. Él no preguntó nada, solo esperaba.

-Se llama Alexis…

Le conté absolutamente lo vivido en estos tres meses. Cómo la conocí, que ella me hablaba sin miedo, que me miraba directamente a los ojos, que James intentó violarla y le pegué. Todo, hasta que Nicole me contó de ella y la última noche. Ethan solo pudo estar todo el tiempo escuchando, casi sin creerse cada palabra.

-Yo no confiaría en Nicole ni por todo el oro del mundo.- dijo cuando terminé.

-Ella tenía razón en todo.

-Yo solo te aviso.- me miró por unos segundos tranquilo y dijo – si que te enamoraste de ella.

-Otra vez no, Ethan – dije frotándome la cara con las manos.

-Sabes que es la verdad.

-La olvidaré – dije intentando convencerme más a mí que a él – total, no me queda otra. No la volveré a ver y aún así, no dejaría que me usara de nuevo.

-Esperemos que no vuelvas a verla, aunque me gustaría saber cómo es para tenerte tan loco.

-Es… perfecta.

-Vaya, el Adonis encontró su Afrodita – dijo riéndose.

Al final terminé riéndome y todo. Me puse peor de lo que pensaba, tomé demasiado y tuve que dormir en casa de Ethan. No tenía ganas de aguantar a mi madre el primer día, me recosté en su sofá para dormirme con un último pensamiento.

_La olvidaré_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

La mañana siguiente recuerdo una resaca descomunal, ni podía levantar la cabeza del cojín de aquél sofá. Al final logré volver a mi casa a la hora de comer y, por raro que parezca, no me llevé ningún regaño. Directamente mi madre ni me miró.

Desde entonces ella está bastante enojada conmigo y me lo merezco. Pero bastante tengo lidiando con una niña dentro de mi cabeza, como para discutir con mi madre… poco cariñosa. Desde esa noche las borracheras y las resacas son todos los días.

-Vamos, arriba – ordena mi madre.

Mi acompañante da un brinco en la cama. Increíble, tres meses y justo la noche que no me acuerdo de nada, ligué.

_Ninguna noche has recordado algo._

-Vamos cabrón – escucho que dicen a mi lado.

-¿Ethan? – levanto mi cara por fin de la cama y efectivamente, no hay ninguna chica a mi lado.

-No pensaba que eran ese tipo de amigos – dice mi primo.

-¡Largo! – le tiro la almohada y se marcha riendo.

Miro para abajo y suspiro tranquilo, al menos estoy vestido.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Me has creído gay?

-Chicos, la comida ya está lista. 10 minutos – dice mi madre y se marcha.

-No me acuerdo de nada – digo intentando incorporarme.

-No me extraña – dice riéndose – Oye, estuve pensando…

-Peligro – le corto.

-Es en serio – le miro expectante - ¿Por qué no nos vamos todo el fin de semana al lago con los demás?

El lago está a tres horas en coche desde aquí. Normalmente íbamos y nos quedábamos varias noches a dormir en las tiendas de campaña. El lago es enorme y está limpio; por suerte también hay duchas ya que es un sitio para turistas. Cada año íbamos con varios chicos y chicas de la cuidad.

-Hace mucho que no vamos.

-Vale – digo.

Él se levanta y se marcha a comer. Yo por mi lado, me quedo acostado un rato más antes de bajar a comer. A Alexis le hubiese encantado. Mierda… otra vez.

Cada cosa la asocio de alguna manera con Alexis; por ejemplo, cuando escucho una pareja discutir o la palabra 'cariño'. Y ni qué decir, tiene los anuncios de lencería. La primera vez recordé a mi chica… y me tuve que dar una ducha helada. Luego me regañé por pensar en ella como mi chica.

Así que cuando pasa, me voy al bar con Ethan o a alguna fiesta y me bebo todo lo que veo. Muchas chicas se me acerca, eso sí, solo miro a las morenas. Creo que mi subconsciente intenta buscar una sustituta pero eso es imposible. Ella es única.

Cuando encuentro alguna que está guapa, nos besamos. La beso mientras recuerdo las noches en que tenía a mi diosa entre mis brazos, pero al abrir los ojos y ver que no es ella, la alejo y me marcho a casa. Llevo tres meses sin sexo. Ethan ya ni lo intenta como el primer mes. Yo también lo he intentado, con eso de que un clavo saca otro clavo, pero cuando al martillo no le da por aparecer…

Ya ni lo intento. No parezco yo. ¿Desde cuándo el Rey rechaza una mujer en los baños del bar? Desde que ella apareció.

La odio. La odio por haberse metido en mi cabeza. La odio por no dejarme volver a mi vida. La odio por cambiarme. La odio por necesitarla.

La odio porque si no, la amaré y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme. La odio por desear abrazarla, la odio por tenerla en mis sueños, la odio por necesitar besarla… Por necesitar tocar su cálida piel.

La odio porque ya no espero encontrar a nadie que me ame ni a nadie que yo pueda amar tanto como a ella.

Al menos me queda de consuelo no tener que ser torturado con su imagen ante mí, día tras día. Con no tener que verla, porque si no, no sé qué pasaría de nuevo. Ya solo me queda intentar pasar un verano tranquilo con mi familia.

¿Qué podría pasar?

_Que el destino le diese por volvérmela a jugar_


End file.
